


Fascination

by Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Dean's Freckles, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, castiel dom brow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, smutty little drabble about Dean from Castiel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Moisture glistens on the tiny hairs on his chest, and Cas, as always, finds himself hypnotised by the pattern of freckles, goose-bumps and shining flecks of sweat on the tanned skin, rippling over the steady undulations of Dean’s stomach muscles as he tries and fails to lie still as he has been told.

His lips are blanched between his teeth, the effort not to beg distilling into the whimpers and moans, that Cas loves to hear.  He is so perfect, at the point of almost cumming, that Cas can never resist bringing him to the brink over and over, watching the strong fingers scrunching into the bed covers, back arching until only heels and shoulders are actually in firm contact with the mattress, everything else seems to be hovering as if his whole body is straining into the tantalising squeeze, slide, and twirl of delicate fingers.

The tendons in Dean’s neck are so taut they should twang as his head snaps back in frustration, when Cas stops at the critical moment, freezing his hand mid stroke, hastily pulling his face into an expression of bland disinterest for the moment the cage of lashes lift and eyes the colour of a sunlit glade meet his.  Only the slight arch of his eyebrow and the glint deep in the crystal blue giving away his utter fascination.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
